Anarchy in the school
by Drocell D.Flourite
Summary: Alfred es un huerfano que viajo a Inglaterra para asistir a la academia "W" ahi conocera a su compañero de cuarto Arthur... proximamente cambiare el rating por T o no se.   es que no tiene un final feliz
1. prologo, Alfred

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Primero que nada quiero decirles que tal vez me tarde (mucho) con los fics de "Reunion a la hungara" y "Lo que tu provocaste"(este ultimo por falta de inspiracion), porque estoy con la escuela y todo eso bla, bla, bla ademas se me ocurrio este , que aunque no parezca no es muy alegre. Now los dejo leer:

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~~~

**Prologo.**

En un aeropuerto:

-¿Estas contento?- pregunto su "madre".

-¿Deberia?- pregunto sin animo y serio.

-Vamos Alfred! Pon una mejor cara!- dijo haciendo puchero.

-Por que? Me estas obligando a ir a Inglaterra ¿solo para ir a escuela? Sabes bien que tengo amigos del orfanato... hasta novia! Y sabes, prefiero por mucho Estados Unidos a ese lugar!

-Una novia! A claro la que adoptaron los rusos que se llama Natalia

-Nataliya, y su madre es ucraniana, el padre es ruso y a ella la trajeron de un orfanato de Belarus.

-como sea!Es la que pareciera que amara a su padre! Ademas de que tejas ¿vas a ir y quedarte solo? ¡no!Tu primo Matthew va a estar contigo!

-Matt es aburrido! Y no es mi primo...¡Quiero quedarme!- hizo puchero.

-Ya estas bastante grande como comportarte como un bebe! Tienes 14 años!...-miro su reloj de pulsera, ya era de que partiera. Empezo a hablarle con mas tranquilidad- ya tienes que subir al avion, tu primo ya esta en Inglaterra, te estara esperando...

-¡no es mi primo!

-¡lo es!... y te estara esperando en el aeropuerto!- bajo la voz y se agacho para quedar a su altura, que no fue mucha](era alto)- te voy a extrañar, siempre te quise como a un hi...

-recuerda: no soy tu hijo, tu no eres mi madre,¡ soy huerfano!

-no me importa...para mi eres mi hijo- lo beso en la mejilla, el pudo notar que lloraba-no sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar , aunque solo hayamos vivido juntos dos años...

-yo tambien...ma...ma- se sonrojo y ella lloro.

-ahh! Me hace tan que me digas mama Al!...te mandare una carta por mes sin falta- por los altavoces se escucho una voz femenina que pedia que ya fueran subiendo al avion los pasajeros- adios...

_-Goodbye._

Subio al avion suponiendo que nunca volveria a verla. Cinco familias lo habian adoptado ya , pero a ninguna les agrado su personalidad, por lo cual lo habian devuelto, como a un perro, al orfanato. Ella era la unica que lo habia adoptado por mas de un año, se podria decir que era como una madre para Alfred... una madre que no volveria a ver nunca mas.

"_Una madre que no volveria a ver ..._

_Amigos que no volveria a ver..._

_eso no le agradaba mucho"_

**fin del prologo.**

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

ok. Espero que les haya gustado este prologo. La verdad es confuso asi que se los aclarare mas : Alfred es huerfano, fue adoptado por una mujer X, y como esta tiene que hacer algo y no se lo puede llevar lo va a mandar a Inglaterra con su primo, Matthew, para que viva y estudie ahi.

Bye~ reviews?


	2. recibimiento

Una especie de capitulo doble, prologo y primer que se habran dado cuenta de al no es el mismo que en el anime, se podria decir que esto es como otro mundo.

·~·~·~·~~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

"**Recibimiento"**

En el avion no habia mucho que hacer, no se podia parar (excepto para ir al baño obviamente), ni comer hamburguesas, para alguien como el era el infierno. Por lo que opto por dormir, aunque no sabia que dormiria durante todo el viaje.

·~·~~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~··~·~·

Abrio los ojos lentamente y largo un bostezo mientras se desperazaba, subio la "cortina" de la ventanilla y diviso la ciudad de Londres. Al parecer no llovia _"que extraño"_, penso_" creo que volvere a dormir, de seguro falta para el aeropuerto"_, pero sus planes se vieron arruinados cuando la azafata les dijo a todos que se preparan para el aterrizaje. "_Shit, pudrase usted y su estupido trabajo por no dejarme dormir"_

_-_hey niño, ya es hora de aterrizar- la azafata se acerco al el mientras la insultaba por dentro- preparate.

-esta bien.

~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~~·~·~·~~·~·~·

Cuando aterrizo Alfred fue en busca de su maleta y luego de su primo. No iba a ser diicil ya que se parecia a el fisicamente.

-Alfred, Alfred...¡Alfred!- sintio que alguien le tocaba el hombro asi que se volteo.

-ah...Hola Matthy!¿como me encontraste?

-por la chaqueta y el rulo- desde que lo concioa usaba la chaqueta de aviador, hasta podia jurar que una vez lo vio dormir con ella- ven vamonos, o se nos hara tarde y no llegaremos a la escuela – tomo la unica maleta del otro- ¿ es todo lo que llevas?

-si, no tengo muchas cosas... por que hay tanta prisa por llegar?

-en principio porque ya va a ser la hora pico y el chofer no me va a esperar y segundo porque tengo tarea para la semana y tengo apuro en terminarla.

-oh ¡okey!- el americano y su "primo" fueron corriendo hacia la salida y al estacionamiento. Cuando llegaron se dirigieron al auto y Matthew le dio la orden de arrancar al chofer.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··~·~·~~·~·

-Alfred, ¡Alfred!...uff...¡Alfred!- grito

-ehh-bostezo, todavia sin abrir los ojos- ¿donde estamos?¿ que pasa?- abrio los ojos lentamente.

-pasa que estamos en la entrada de la academia "W" y tu sigues roncando... encima ya se hizo de noche.

-ahh, ¿que dia es hoy?

-sabado, tienes suerte llegaste en el fin de semana...vamos entrando?

-okey, hey Matthy ¿sabes donde esta mi habitacion?-pregunto curioso mientras bajaba del auto.

-dejame ver-saco un papelito del bolsillo y lo alumbro con su celular- en la habitacion 50,...la compartes con...

-¿con?

-te deseo suerte, te toco con Arthur Kirkland

-¿por que suerte?

-ya lo veras...

·~·~·~·~~·~··~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

-Tu habitacion queda por esa parte- apunto hacia la izquierda- mi habitacion queda por el otro lado asi que te vere en la mañana, nos vemos- se despidio con la mano y se fue por su parte.

-¡Bye!...okey ahora veamos cual de estas puertas es mi cuerto- se dirigio hacia el lado caminaba miraba las paredes, eran de un color lila claro "_ que tipo afeminado el director"_; las puertas eran de madera y tenian grabadas el numero de habitacion, recien iba por la 20 _"esto sera largo y aburrido"_. En su recorrido paso por al lado del despacho del director y escucho unos gritos.

-¡Te repito que no hables con ese tono!- por el acento Alfred dedujo que era frances.

-¡YO TE HABLO COMO QUIERO, VIEJO IDIOTA QUE LO UNICO QUE SABE HACER BIEN ES SER UN COMPLETO I.D.I.O.T.A. !

-se acabo, no tolerare esto. Suspendido por una semana, vete a tu habitacion!

-¡PUEDEN BESARME EL CULO TU Y TU SUSPENSION DE MIERDA!- Alfred se alejo rumbo a su habitacion trotando, cuando escucho una puerta abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza, se volteo y vio un chico vestido de una manera extraña yendo por el mismo camino que el.

-¡Hola!- saludo estupidamente.

-Pudrete imbecil- el otro chico paso de el hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

-¿ y a este que le sucede?-siguio su marcha hasta su habitacion. Camino un rato mas y llego a la puerta 50- _Thanks god!_Al fin llegue! Espero que me den hamburguesas por la llegada.

Cuando abrio la puerta se encontro nada mas y nada menos que con el chico de antes sacandose las zapatillas.

-¿ Y tu que mierda haces aquí idiota?

-ehhh...

-¡vas a hablar de una maldita vez?

-soy tu compañero de cuerto.

-...esta bien – termino de sacarse las zapatillas y se paro- soy Arhtur, todo lo qu vez es mio, asi que NO lo toques ¿entendido?

-okey- El americano miraba detenidamente a su nuevo compañero. Poseia un cabello rubio, despeinado, con mechas verdes, unas cejas bastante pobladas, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Vestia una remera que tenia escrito "Sex Pistols" y un chaleco encima con la "A" de anarquia en la espalda mas un monton de nombres como "The Clash", "Crass", "Conflict"*, unos pantalones negros muy apretados y unas zapatillsa negras. Ademas en una oreja tenia 5 aros- eres lindo.

-...-alzo unas cejas- ¿que?-cuando Alfrd se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho trato de arreglarlo- ehh, no queria decirlo, esto...me referia a tu ropa

-como sea yo me voy a cambiar , no jodas- dicho esto se dirigio al baño con un revoltijo de cosas. Al cerrar la puerta se echo en el suelo rendido. Se saco, como pudo, el chaleco y la remera dejandose el torso desnudo. En el unas vendas estaban manchadas de sangre- ¡SHIT!- saco de un botiquin alcohol y vendas para curarse. Luego abrio la ducha y se enjuago la cabeza "_definitivamente si un profesor me ve asi me mandara a la oficina de ese idiota"_. Cuando acabo se cambio, con una remera negra y unos pantalones largos y salio. Abrio la puerta y encontro a Alfred ya dormido, con la misma ropa y sin ninguna frasada arriba- seras idiota te vas a resfriar.

Se dirigio a el armario, repleto de posters y saco una frasada. Fue hacia la cama de el otro y se la tiro. Despues se fue a la suya.

~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·

este es el final del primer capitulo

espero que les haya gustado.

son conocidas bandas de punk de Reino Unido.

Acepto quejas, etc...

Bye~ reviews?


	3. pelea

A la mañana siguiente...

-¡OYE IDIOTA PLANEAS LEVANTARTE Y EMPEZAR CON TU ESTUPIDO DIA O ESTAR TIRADO TODO EL MALDITO DIA EN TU CAMA?-Alfred sintio que alguien le lanzaba algo en la cara.

-ummm- saco lo que le lanzaron de su rostro, abrio los ojos y bostezo- ¿que hora es?- pregunto mientras se estiraba.

-son las 10:30 de la mañana

-¿y para que me despertaste?-empezo a bajar de su cama. Cuando lo hizo noto que el otro estaba ya vestido, pero no con el uniforme sino que con ropa "casual". Arhtur llevaba puesto una remera negra que parecia que habian baleado, una campera de color rojo oscuro sobre ella, unos pantalones de jeans negros rotos en las rodillas y unas botas "de pirata" por debajo de las rodillas. En la oreja ahora tenia solo dos aros, una calavera y un aro colgante.

-¿te vas a quedar embobado en mi o te vas a cambiar?- como no tenia animos de discutir con el tomo algo de ropa de su maleta; una remera blanca, unos jeans comunes y un par de zapatillas; y se dirigio al baño.

Al salir el ingles estaba armando una mochila de color negro con un monton de parches de bandas de musica. Como en vez de poner libros o cosas de la escuela al "yanke" le entro la curiosidad.

-¿que llevas ahi?-dijo acercandose hacia su compañero de cuerto.

-nada que le interese a un idiota como tu- respondio tajante el ingles.

-a penas te conosco y ya me puteas ¡que amable!- dijo sarcasticamente Alfred.

-pues lamento no ser tu agrado imbecil. No molestes, no estoy de humor como para soportar a alguien como tu ¿entendiste?- empezo a abrir la puerta

-jamas estas de humor, no llevo mas de 48 horas aquí y ya me dijiste mas de veinte puteadas.

-pues lo lamento- se dio vuelta y lo miro a la cara- ¿SI TANTO TE MOLESTA POR QUE NO VAS Y TE OCULTAS BAJO TU MAMI?¿ POR QUE SI TANTO TE MOLESTA NO VAS CON EL DIRECTOR Y LE PIDES QUE TE DEJE VOLVER A TU CASITA DE CUENTO DE HADAS, PARA PODER JUGAR CON TU MAMI?EHH! ¿POR QUE NO HACES ESO SI TANTO TE MOLESTO?

-PORQUE NO TENGO FAMILIA IDIOTA! EN UN PRINCIPIO JAMAS QUISE VENIR AQUI! Y MENOS PARA CONOCER A ALGUIEN COMO TU!- sus ojos estaban brillosos-¡SI FUERA POR MI NISIQUIERA ESTARIA EN ESTE PAIS! ESTARIA EN CUALQUIER LUGAR!- se arodillo en el lugar donde estaba parado y empezo a llorar-¡¿SABES ALGO? TU DICES QUE QUE ERES MOLESTO PERO ¿ES QUE ACASO NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE QUE CASI TODO EL MUNDO TE TOME COMO UN OBJETO Y TE DEVUELVA A UN LUGAR QUE ODIAS!

-¡NO! PERO SE QUE SIENTE TE TODO EL MUNDO TE ODIE!¡QUE TODOS TE TOMEN POR UN IDIOTA!¡SE QUE SIENTE TODO ESO!- empezo a lagrimear. Ahora el ingles sentia desprecio por si mismo. Aquellas lagrimas que nunca dejo que fueran vistas lo estaban venciendo. El no era asi de sentimental, el se burlaba de los sentimientos y de todo. ¿Que le había pasado? Toco un tema muy importante para alguien y el se sintio mal? O ¿como ambos habian sido abandonados y odiados sentia que alguien por una vez en su vida lo entendia?. Si, de seguro era eso. Empezo a calmarse y dijo- perdona no debi tocar ese tema, deja de llorar.

-te perdono- por un momento fue amable con el. Se lavo las lagrimas de la cara e hizo una sonrisa-¿entonces me puedes decir el por que me levantaste temprano?- el ingles se lo quedo viendo ¿primero estaba completamente triste y luego sonreia? Ese chico era bastante extraño, aunque tampoco le caia mal ahora que sabia como se sentia-¿y?

-te desperte porque tu todavia no tienes el uniforme ¿verdad?

-ehh...no-dijo con simpleza.

-tiene suerte que hoy sea domingo entonces. Tinenes que ir hasta la direccion y pedirle a ese idiota del director que te consiga un uniforme.

-ohh ¡esta bien!¿ puedes acompañarme?

-no. Estoy seguro que tu sabes donde queda el despacho de ese tipo, sabras llegar...nos vemos-dijo mientras se volteaba para salir del dormitorio.

-hey! Espera ¿y tu adonde vas?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras empezaba a atarse las zapatillas.

-a un lugar que no te interesa- dijo. Y sin mas se retiro.

-...-termino de atarse las zapatillas- bueno supongo que tendre que conseguir un uniforme.¡Vayamos al despacho del director!- dicho esto salio del cuerto y se fue directo al despacho. Sorprendentemente estaba bastante feliz y eso que había discutido con Arthur, pero por lo menos sintio que alguien lo necesitaba, por lo que se prometio que trataria de alegrar a Arthur mientras estuvieran juntos.

~~~·~~~~~·~·~·~·~~·~~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~

Arthur estaba caminando por las calles de Londres, ese dia estaba nublado _"perfecto"_ se dijo a si mismo, asi podria hacer lo que queria. Llego hasta un callejon donde había unas cajas de carton apiladas. Ahi se encontraban unos chicos, el se drigio directo hacia ellos.

-¿hola idiotas!- dijo mientras se iba acercando.

-¡hola pequeño cejotas!- respondio un chico que tenia 15 años. Su nombre era Gilbert, poseia un cabello gris claro, ojos rojos, de seguro usaba lentillas y vestia de negro- los trajistes?

-si- dijo cuando estaba al lado de el. Se saco la mochila de la espalda, la abrio y saco unos aerosoles , para repartirlos entre sus amigos. Le dio uno a un chico que era escoces, mucho mas mayor que el con 17 años, otros a dos gemelos que venian de Irlanda con 16 años y el ultimo se lo dio a Gilbert.

-bien, chicos por donde empezamos hoy?- pregunto el mayor de ellos- la estacion de polica, los monumentos, o que?

-empezo por los policias- respondieron todos al isonuo.

Arthur había conocido a esos chicos cuando estaba bebiendo ron en un callejon despues de una pelea con un oficial de la que se había escapado. Ellos le habian dicho que parecia bueno para pelear y decidieron agregarlo a su grupo. Siempre armaban lio en las calles, bebian, pero a ninguno le daba satisfacción hacerlo. Lo hacian solo para llenar lugares vacios dentro de ellos.

Gilbert, por ejemplo había perdido a toda su familia en un incendio y había ido a vivir a Inglaterra con un amigo. Los gemelos habian escapado de Irlanda tras el arresto de sus padres, que eran ladrones y el escoces había perdido a su novia junto con su familia en un derrumbe.

Luego de pintar toda la estacion de policia Arthur y los demas fueron a un bar que frecuentaban; como eran menores de edad Ian, el escoces, se hacia pasar por mayor, ya que aparentaba mayor edad y les conseguia bebidas a todos.

·~·~~~·~·~··~·~~~·~·~~~··~·~~·~~~·~·~·~··~~

En el despacho de Francis se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-pase- dijo sin quitar la vista de unos papeles.

-con permiso- Alfred paso al despacho y por fin Francis esvio la cara de los papeles- vengo a preguntarle donde puedo conseguir un uniforme

-como es tu nombre chico?

-Alfred.

-y tu apellido?

-no tengo.

-ohh... espera tu eres el estadounidense que vino del orfanato?

-si, queria saber donde consigo un uniforme.

-ahora te digo- se separo un poco del escritorio y busco en un estante de ahi saco un papel y se lo dio- ahi tienes la direccion.

-okey, gracias- se despidio y salio.

-con que es ese chico que comparte el cuerto con Arthur-, quiero saber como es- de otro estante saco una carpeta que decia Alfred/sin apellido.-veamos.- abrio la carpeta y leyo.

_Alfred/sin apellido:_

_Edad: 14 años._

_Fecha de nacimiento:4/06/96 _

_Proviene de Estados Unidos, nacio en la ciudad de Nueva York, el dia en que nacio sus padres desaparecieron, no se encontro rastro de ellos. _

_Desde entonces vivio en un orfanato de la ciudad hasta el año 2004. Lo adopto una familia proveniente de Mexico. Al mes volvio al orfanato con la escusa de que amenazo de muerte a su madre en ese tiempo. En el 2006 lo adopto una pareja de la cuidad, a los 4 meses lo abandonaron en la entrada del orfanato. _

_A fines del año 2006 lo adopto una pareja de Filadelfia pero el tipo trato de pegarle por lo cual la mujer lo devolvio. En el 2007 una anciana lo adopto por una semana, el fin de semana la mujer sufrio un paro cardiaco, el regreso al orfanato. Fue a pricipio del año. _

_Durante el final del año una pareja cubana lo adopto, pero lo devolvieron ya que el padre y el se peleaban muy a menudo._

_A principio del 2009 una mujer lo adopto._

-ahi termina? Que poca vida.- guardo la carpeta y siguio con sus papeles.

·~~~~·~·~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~~··~·~·~·~~·~

Bueno esto fue todo el capi, tal vez haga una continuacion.

Quiero decirles que este fic no termina bien y que lo cambiare mas tarde.

Como siempre los horrores perdonenme u.u .

Se aceptan amenazas, tomatasos, etc...

Me dejan un review? : D

Bye~


	4. recuerdo

~·~·~··~~~~·~··~~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Alfred estaba completamente perdido en los pasillos de la escuela "_no puede ser tan dificil buscar un simple lavadero en esta escuela, o si?"_perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que iba en direccion a una pared y, bueno, choco contra ella.

-¡HOLY SHIT!- dijo en el piso agarrandose la nariz ya que esta le sangraba por el golpe.

-se encuentra bien?- pregunto una voz calida a sus espaldas.

- si no me rompi nada... si- dijo poniendose de pie para mirar a la persona que le hablaba. Se volteo y vio a un chico con rasgos asiaticos, de pelo corto negro, ojos del mismo color y piel medio amarillenta, ademas llevaba un gato en las manos.

-pero esta sangrando...dejeme que lo lleve a la enfermeria.

-okey, auch duele de una manera...soy Alfred- dijo.

-o perdone mi descortesia soy Kiku Honda- hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto aun sin soltar el gato- mucho gusto.

-porque llevas un gato?- pregunto mientras se dirigian a la enfermeria.

-le pertenece a mi compañero de cuarto, ella es Artemisa*-chan - respondio mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al gatito y este ronroneaba- oh mire Alfred-san ya hemos llegado.

-oh en serio no me di cuenta auch, sigue doliendo, bueno nos vemos-dijo a punto de abrir la puerta.

-oh espere, puedo preguntar a que clase va?

-no tengo idea, nos vemos.

-esta bien, nos vemos-dijo despidiendose.

Ya dentro lo atendio la enfermera y termino con una "cosa", según el, blanca en la nariz.

-adonde te diriges niño?- pregunto la mujer al ver que el chico no sabia donde ir cuando abrio la puerta.

-eh, soy nuevo,tengo que buscar un uniforme y el director me dio una direccion- se la dio- ¿sabe donde tengo que ir?

-niño esto es fuera de la escuela, mira -lo llevo hacia una ventana que daba a la calle- tienes que salir, ir a la derecha y cuando llegues a la esquina gira y ve derecho tres cuadras y media, en la mitad de la calle encontraras una tienda de color celeste claro, entra y pidelo, esta bien?- dijo sonriendole.

-si- dijo devolviendole la sonrisa y saliendo.

-bueno, nos vemos cuando te vuelvas a lastimar -dijo despidiendose.

-aja- respondio mientras se iba.

Salio del edificio y fue hacia donde le dijo la mujer, cuando llego a la tienda pidio el uniforme, pero el hombre que lo atendio le dijo que tenia que saber su nombre para darle un uniforme.

-escucha niño, necesito saber tu nombre para buscarte en una lista donde tengo escrito mis pedidos ¿esta bien?- le explico por tercera vez.

-esta bien, soy Alfred.

-Alfred ¿que?- pregunto ya artandose de la conducta del menor.

-no tengo apellido, fijese asi!

-okey- se fijo y respondio- Alfred sin apellido tienes suerte que tu director haya pedido uno para ti- saco uno de debajo de el mostrador y se lo lanza- ten, ya esta pagado ahora largate- dijo malhumorado.

-gracias, adios- dijo saliendo. Luego hizo el mismo recorrido que hizo para ir hasta llegar a la puerta del colegio, pero cuando llego encontro un coche de _Scontland Yard*, _a su director y su compañero de cuarto Arthur. No sabia si quedarse ahi hasta que se fueran o entrar, al final la curiosidad lo vencio; cruzo la calle hasta llegar a la esquina y llego a escuchar una parte de lo que decian.

-Señor director, le pido que controle a sus estudiantes, no pueden estar pintando la calle en vez de ir a clases, primero, porque son niños y segundo porque es ilegal.

-Esta bien, prometo que no lo volvera a hacer- mira a Arthur el cual tiene cara de fastidio-ya puede irse oficial, _goodbye._

-_goodbye , _espero que no tengamos que volver a vernos- dicho esto el oficial entro en la patrulla.

-hey _frog,_ parece que te estan espiando- dijo al fin el ingles cejon al mayor apuntando a Alfred, quien se había quedado parado en medio de la calle. Aunque Francis no le presto atencion- bueno yo me voy- dijo dandose la vuelta para irse a cualquier parte menos a la escuela, pero algo se lo impidio.

-adonde crees que vas?- pregunto Francis agarrandolo del brazo.

-a cualquier lado, ahora sueltame!- dijo removiendose- ¡SUELTAME!

-¡no! Te ordeno que entres al colegio y vayas directo a tu habitacion!- dijo daldolo vuelta.

-¡ME ORDENAS? QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA ORDENARME ALGO! TU NO ERES NADA MIO! NO TIENES DERECHOA ORDENARME!- volvio a intentar zafarse del agarre pero no pudo- ¡MIERDA, QUE ME SUELTES!

-¡NO! Escuchame bien, tal vez no sea tu padre, ni tu hermano ni nadie de tu familia, pero si soy tu director! Ademas, te recuerdo que estoy a cargo de ti! ¡AHORA ENTRA AL COLEGIO!- dijo soltandolo y esperando a que entre.

-¡ESCUCHA VIEJO FRANCES DE CUARTA, TU NO ERES NADIE EN MI VIDA! ¡QUE TE HAYAN DEJADO A CARGO DE MI ES ALGO, PERO QUE TE CREAS MI PADRE ES OTRA COSA!¡ SOLO ERAS UN AMIGO DE ELLA – sus ojos color jade, ahora estaban aguados, por reprimir las lagrimas que querian largar- Y EL CAUSANTE DE SU MUERTE!¡POR TU CULPA SUCEDIO TODO! ¡TODO FUE TU MALDITA CULPA!

-¡YA BASTA, ESTA VEZ TE PASASTE ARTHUR!, YO NO PROVOQUE NADA , Y TU TE ESTAS EQUIVOCANDO!¡AHORA ENTRA EN EL COLEGIO- no se movio- NO ME HAGAS TENER QUE MANDARTE A UN INTERNADO!¡SABES QUE LO QUE HICISTE ESTUVO MAL, Y QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON ELLA!

-¡Y TU QUE SABES!¡DESDE HACE UN PAR DE AÑOS ESO ES LO UNICO QUE ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR Y NO PONERME A LLORAR COMO LOCO POR ELLA!

-¡¿ TE MOTIVA A SEGUIR? PINTAR PAREDES ES LO QUE TE MOTIVA?

-¡SI QUE TIENE QUE ME MOTIVE ESO?¡LA GENTE QUE CONOCI QUE HACE LO MISMO SUFRE TANTO COMO YO!

-¡Y TU CREES QUE NO SUFRO? POR DIOS ARTHUR, HAY GENTE QUE TAMBIEN SUFRE, PERO QUE NO HACE ESO, NI TOMA SIENDO MENOR DE EDAD O CUALQUIER OTRA COSA QUE QUEBRANTE LA LEY!¡AHORA ENTRA!¡ME HARTE DE ESTA DISCUSION!- dijo tomandolo de el brazo para que entraran. En la entrada Francis se fue hacia la direccion, mientras que Arthur se fue al patio de la escuela. Todavia fuera Alfred estaba completamente en shock por lo visto.

-me pregunto quien sera "ella"- se pregunto mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la entrada. Al entrar se dirigio a su cuarto.

Como su cuarto tenia una ventana que daba justo a una esquina del patio, se puso a mirar(no tenia otra cosa que hacer), pero al mirar bien en la oscura esquina pudo divisar una figura humana arrodillada, parecia que estaba llorando. El americano abrio la ventana para poder ver mejor, tardo un rato en descubrir quien seria, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era Arthur, pero tambien se dio cuenta de que estaba sin remera; lo cual no le importo mucho ya que veia que la agarraba con una mano; aunque si le importo lo que veia en su espalda.

Despues de un rato Alfred se alejo de la ventana y se puso a leer un libro cualquiera de los que tenia, pero se quedo dormido. Tres horas despues escucho que alguien abria la puerta de su habitacion y vio que era Arthur, ahora traia la remera puesta.

-Hola- dijo mientras se estiraba.

-¿que quieres ahora?- dijo mientras se tiraba en su cama viendo en direccion a la pared.

-...-se paro y se cerco a el ingles, este se dio cuenta y dejo de mirar la pared

-¿que?- dijo mientras lo miraba y se sentaba.

-¿que tienes en la espalda?-pregunto serio.

-¿que te importa lo que tenga en mi espalda?- dijo mientras se paraba y se alejaba de el.

-nada, solo quiero verlo- dijo y rapidamente lo agarro del brazo y lo tiro en su cama boca para abajo con el encima.

-¡DETENTE!-ordeno mientras se removia. Alfred no le dio importancia a eso y empezo a levantar la remera de el otro. Cuando por fin llego a sacarsela por fin pudo ver lo que lo inquietaba.

En la espalda Arthur se encontraba una "A" marcada; se notaba que no habia sido marcada, en cambio había sido hecha con algun cuchillo y se notaba que hasta ese dia seguia infectada. En el momento en que dejo de ejercer fuerza sobre Arthur,este aprovecho y se alejo de el lo mas rapido posible.

-estas contento? Ya viste lo que tengo en la espalda, ya viste mi sufrimiento- dijo mientras lloraba y se agarraba a si mismo.

-...como?- pregunto sorprendido Alfred.

-quieres saber como sucedió? ES MUY SIMPLE, ALGUIEN QUE ME ODIA ME GRABO ESO PARA DEJAR EN CLARO QUE SOY UN COBARDE DE MIERDA!

-...

-¡LARGATE!- grito mientras se encerraba en el baño. Encerrado en el baño se tiro en el piso derrotado por sus sentimientos a llorar.

"_Las horribles memorias que se convirtieron en pesadillas, regresaban para atormentar su vida nuevamente"_

-_Sueltala!- grito un niño de ojos verdes y pelo rubio._

-_Artie escapa! Dejame y escapa!- grito una mujer._

-_no! No te voy a dejar!- dijo el niño tratando de acercarse, pero recibio un golpe que lo impidio-MAMA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras veia a su madre morir a manos de "aquel" hombre._

-_Artie no grites no te voy a hacer nada malo- dijo el acercandosele con un cuchillo ensangrentado._

·~·~~··~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Bueno debo decir que lo ultimo es un recuerdo(creo que es obvio) y las aclaraciones(tambien muy obvias)

*mi imaginacion no da para los nombres, asi que le puse el nombre de la diosa de la caza griega.

*nombre de la policia inglesa.

No pondre mucho porque no me queda mucho tiempo, asi que Bye!

Si quieres ver que sucede con el niño deja un review...


	5. masoquista

_Arthur._

_Alfred._

Narradora.

_**Francis.**_

A la mañana siguiente…

_Desperté en el piso del baño, que estaba helado, abrazándome y con la luz de la bombilla en la cara. Me levante para sentarme en la tapa del inodoro sosteniéndome la cabeza, que por alguna extraña razón me dolía bastante. Me harte del dolor y decidí buscar una aspirina en el botiquín , pero con mi suerte de mierda no había ninguna. Enojado, cerré la puerta con fuerza, provocando mucho ruido, lo que causo que me doliera mas y que me dijera que soy un idiota._

_-Termina de una maldita vez estúpido dolor- me dije, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y agachándome. Me abre quedado así un rato largo y "aleluya" el dolor dejo de ser tan jodido- ya era hora- Me pare, abrí un poco los ojos y me acerque al banitori. Abrí la canilla para mojarme la cara, que la tenía echa un desastre, y, obviamente no pude evitar mirarme al espejo…rubio, ojos verdes, cejas "supuestamente" gruesas y bastante pálido...era idéntico a él._

_No pude evitar pensar en el, en como tocaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, en como cortaba cada parte del cuerpo de ella, en como convertía mi vida es una mierda…_

_El agua empezó a desbordarse y a caer en chorros al piso._

_De repente, en un ataque de ira, golpee el espejo con toda mi fuerza rompiéndolo en pedazos, y provocándome heridas en mi cuerpo.-maldito, son of a bich, escoria, bastard!- grite descargando todas mis penas sobre los pedazos…_

_Estaba tirado en mi cama cuando sonó la alarma del celular de Arthur, una canción llamada "You're alredy *algo, decidí apagarlo levantándome de la cama , pero tropecé con una sabana y cai de cara al piso*_

_-Shit!-dije completamente hastiado, no llevaba nada más que tres días ahí y ya tenía esa pésima racha. La canción, encima, se detuvo mientras me quejaba y maldecía a mi maldita suerte, me levante y me fije la hora en él móvil- WHAT? 7:30 de la mañana? Las clases no empiezan hasta las 9:00, oh god este tío no duerme nada, aunque por otro lado ¿Dónde se metió?-me pregunte camino al armario (porque era un camino tan largo), saque mi uniforme, me vestí y justo cuando estaba abrochándome la chaqueta mire al suelo encontrándome con la remera de Arthur- …huy…que idiota ahora me acuerdo que se encerró en el baño cuando se enojo- me dije triste- sinceramente el me agrada bastante y no quiero pelearme con el…ya se! Cuando esté en peligro yo iré a salvarlo! Seré su HERO!- dije adoptando una pose heroica._

_Cogí la mochila y Salí al pasillo._

_Afuera ya estaban varios alumnos, uno de ellos, que primero creí mujer, llevaba el uniforme femenino y estaba colgado del brazo de un chico, vestido de manera normal, de pelo marrón. Me dirigí a la dirección ya que no sabía las clases a las que tenía que asistir. Toque la puerta y entre._

_-señor director?- pregunte._

_-…oh mona mi Alfred ¿qué te trae por aquí? no tendrá que ver con "cejas" ¿verdad?- me "saludo" el afeminado._

_-no, no tiene que ver con el- hice un esfuerzo por no reír- me tiene que dar el horario de clases._

_-ve a pedírselo a Arthur- me dijo echándome._

_-okay- Salí de la dirección y fui a la habitación, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuche algo romperse en el baño, tire la mochila e intente abrir la puerta, pero no cedía. Salí corriendo y fui hacia la dirección._

_-y ahora que Alfred?-me dijo por lo visto molesto._

_-se trata de…Arthur…venga rápido- dije recuperando el aliento- esta…en el baño- salimos corriendo de la dirección._

Francis entro y tiro la puerta abajo (bravo Alfred ahora no sabes abrir una puerta ¬¬) esta cay cerca de los pies de Arthur, quien tenía todo el cuerpo con cortadas. El americano quiso ayudarlo, pero al no poder pasar espero en la puerta.

El francés entro al baño agarrando a el inglés por el brazo- Arthur detente!- le ordeno mientras le quitaba un pedazo de la mano.

-NO! MALDITO, BASTARD, IMBECIL, PUTO, ASESINO!-gritaba en respuesta, tratando de escapar de él, al final Francis pudo agarrarlo por la espalda deteniéndolo, pero sin evitar que siguiera gritando-¡NO, SUELTAME! tengo que, tengo que huir!- sollozaba.

-cálmate, estarás bien!

- no! no lo estoy!- cerro los ojos con fuerza- el es un asesino! asesino! asesino! asesino!, y el maldito no se conformo con eso también es un violador!- gritaba mientras se calmaba un poco.

Francis lo volteo y lo miro.

-tranquilo, aquí estas a salvo- dijo mientras lo abrazaba de forma sobreprotectora.

-Alfred, se desmayo, ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería- le ordeno mientras levantaba a Arthur.

- Yes- respondió alejando del camino todo lo que pudiera molestarles.

Cuando cerró la puerta, por orden de Francis, escucho una campanada.

-que es ese ruido?- como se nota que en su vida fue a la escuela.

-Merde! es el cambio de hora, será mejor que nos apuremos si no quereos espectadores- dijo el mayor mientras apuraba el paso.

Pero, justo cuando estaban en la entrada de la enfermería, ya había niños en los pasillos, y, para su mala suerte uno de ellos, con un rulito extraño, los vio.

-VE~!esta muerto! Doitsu, doitsu, sálvame!- grito alertando a todos los presentes, y todos al oír eso voltearon a verlos, después de un rato el chico termino desmayándose.

-German* hazte cargo de esto.-le ordeno el director a un profesor, que mas que profesor tenía pinta de profesora, mientras apuntaba al niño y a los demás.

-Ja, niños vuelvan a las aulas no hay nada que ver- dijo mientras ellos entraban a la sala.

-Por dios! que le sucedió a este chico?-grito la enfermera, mientras hacía señas para que lo dejaran en la camilla. Luego de un rato en el que estuvo mirando todas las heridas, Arthur empezó a reaccionar- hay que llevarlo al hospital- mala idea.

-ni se te ocurra vieja de mierda- reto amenazadoramente, intentado levantarse, cosa que no tuvo mucho éxito, ya que Francis lo sostenía de las piernas- suéltame pervertido, yo me largo de aquí.

-no, te quedaras aquí y luego me contaras todo lo que sucedió en el baño

-que te lo cuente el jerk de ahí-apunto a Alfred.

-Hey! Para tu información yo fui el que se preocupo por ti y el que le aviso al director-dijo indignado.

_-_¿Tu? Preocuparte por mi?- rio- no me jodas, acaso crees que alguien se preocuparía por mi?, en serio eres yankee. Escúchame bien niño: A un estorbo como yo nadie lo quiere y nadie se preocupa- recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del más viejo que lo dejo inconsciente.

_-_bueno preciosa, lo dejo en sus hermosas manos, por favor no lo lleve al hospital- se dirigió al menor despierto- y tu ven conmigo mon cheri- abrió la puerta y dijo desde afuera-adieu madmaselle- mientras le guiñaba el ojo y cerraba.

_-pervertido y mujeriego-_pensó el menor siendo arrastrado, literalmente, hacia el despacho del director.

_**Llegamos a la dirección y cerré la puerta.**_

_-__**Alfred supongo que tú no sabes cómo es Arthur, ni que fue lo que paso verdad?-dije mientras tomaba asiento.**_

_**-yes**_

_**-Como veras Arthur es…es…- estuve buscando alguna palabra que no sonara mal, pero todas lo hacían.**_

_**-¿anormal?¿inhumano?¿raro?-niño idiota.**_

_**-je,je, no Art es "especial"- mon dieu! Que idiota.**_

_**-¿especial?, no me la creo.**_

_**-si…, es obvio que no sabes nada.**_

_**-pues es medio obvio, solo llevo aquí tres días y el ya me puteo como 50 veces.**_

_**-sii- tenía que llegar a ese tema-hablando de eso, deberías saber que él no era así antes.**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-si, como escuchaste, el no era así antes, más bien era todo lo contrario.**_

_**-…**_

_**-veras, cuando él era chico…su madre- ahora llegaba la peor parte, el tener que recordar. **_

_**-¿se mato?- este chico no piensa las cosas antes de hablar.**_

_**-no. Más bien, abusaron de ella y la mataron…**_

_**-…**_

_**-en frente de el- pude sentir como se asustaba, como odio a veces mi vida.**_

_**-podría contarme…algo?**_

_**-para qué?-le pregunte serio, lo que faltara es se burlara de él, y eso no lo perdonaría jamás.**_

_**-me gustaría saber, para ayudar…recuerde que yo nunca conocí a mi verdadera madre así que no sé que es perderla- dude si contarle, pero ya qué? Al fin de cuentas si no se entera por mi se enterara por rumores.**_

_**-está bien, te diré, pero primero- abrí el cajón, saque unas fotos que siempre estaban conmigo y se las entregue.**_

_**En la primera foto estaban una mujer y dos hombres, la chica era rubia, de ojos azules, bastante blanca, de estatura media y parecía bastante frágil; en sus brazos estaba un niño de ojos verdes, pelo rubio, tan blanco como ella y de grandes cejas. Al lado de ellos posaba un hombre que era idéntico al chico, y por ultimo un joven rubio, de ojos azules, alto y con una barba de tres días. El que era idéntico al menor estaba abrazado a la chica. Todos sonreían.**_

_**En la segunda foto estaba solo el chico, un poco mas crecido, vestido con una capita y un mandil, aparecía jugando con un conejo en el pasto.**_

_**La tercera era de una boda, en ella estaban el hombre y la mujer de antes, ella con un vestido precioso y el bastante elegante, un padrino, que era el de la barba de antes, y un bebe en los brazos de este. Las siguientes fotos eran parecidas, siempre era la pareja, el niño o ellos con otras personas, hasta que llego a la última.**_

_**Parecía que había sido tomada en un muy mal momento, solo estaba el chico vestido completamente de negro, a excepción de una camisa blanca. Había sido tomada un día de lluvia por lo visto, en un lugar lúgubre, como un cementerio. A pesar de ser el mismo niño de antes, en esa foto no sonreía, sus ojos estaban vacios y sin vida y en su mano descansaba una rosa roja como la sangre.**_

_**Alfred se quedo viendo esa foto durante un largo rato para mi gusto.**_

_**-sabes quién es?- le pregunte al fin.**_

_**-es Arthur-asentí.**_

_**-¿alguna pregunta?**_

_**-que sucedió en la última foto?**_

_-__**era el funeral de Alice.**_

_**-¿Quién es Alice?**_

_**-su madre.**_

_**-cuantos años tenía cuando sucedió?**_

_**-7.**_

_**-quien fue el culpable?**_

_**-un medico.**_

_**-conocido?**_

_**-bastante.**_

_**-quien era?**_

_**-su padre.**_

_*You're already dead, es una canción de la banda inglesa Crass._

_*como me encanta lastimarlo XD_

_*fui muuuuuuuuuuuuy original ¿verdad?…^.^_

_BUENO! DESPUES DE UNA TAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN LARGA ESPERA LES TRAJE ESTE CAPITULO._

_NO VOY A DECIRLES UN MONTON DE EXCUSAS PORQUE LO ECHO, ECHO ESTA._

_ASI QUE POR MI ESTA BIEN SI LES GUSTO…^ ^_

_BYE! ESPERO PODER , AHORA, SEGUIR CON ESTA HISTORIA._


End file.
